Whisper
by Beta Genius
Summary: pg13 for violence So why did Legato hate the human race? Well, this is my take on it. Please R&R!


A/N I suppose you could say this is my reason on why Legato hates humans so much. Yes, its in a very long poem format, but for some reason I've been making short stories in that lately...Oh well. Don't own trigun, and if you don't like it then either say so politely or don't review. Simple enough. ^___^ anyway, hope you enjoy!

Whisper

With a painful gaze in his eye,

In his mind did he say, "I long to die."

To many it was so small to notice

But on his lips could he feel that cold, dying kiss

Of the one he had once loved

And in his heart did he feel a thorny shove.

Most thought him cold, emotionless

But once had he felt Heaven's ruptured bliss.

As he spoke his cruel, unfeeling words

Could he hear the whispered song of birds

The blue birds she had loved the most

Yes, it was his life he once had to boast

But no longer did he feel her warmth

And no longer did he wish to go forth

This is the story of what made him be

So we'll raise the curtains and let you see...

It was a wonderful afternoon

And his beautiful fiance would be returning soon.

Living in a small village away from the city

They didn't care if it was a bit gritty

For it was because of her that he would care

With her sparkling blue eyes and a ribbon in her hair

The warm smile he wore across his face

Would always prove his case

That he was happy here

That it was paradise to have her near

They both worked two jobs

Her at the bar and him molding nobs

But if it meant getting away

To a field of flowers where they may lay

If they could only see each other twice a day

Then so be it, that's the way it would stay

But day or night they dreamed

Of a day of which the moonlight beamed

They could live just like dreamer Rem

And live peacefully, just the two of them

Coming up to the porch

And seeing to the side the burned out torch

She didn't get a chance to put the groceries down

Before she was ultimately bound

By a man that was a strong as a bear

But lightly was she lifted, and thrown into the air

"I missed you so much," he said.

"I hope not too much, that you'd have tears to shed."

"If there is ever a day when I will mourn,

Let it be a day that I'm forlorn

The day when I will be separated from you

Let it be the day I'm separated from the life I once knew."

Smiling sadly

She wanted to run away with him so badly

To fly away from this town

From this poor life that they were bound

He felt the same

But had so little money that it put him to shame

He wanted only the best for her

But if only he had known that she was sure

That she didn't need rich things to be happy

And she wasn't going to cry or get sappy

She was happy just with him,

But without knowing he did something on a whim.

For a very long time he had known of a power

That would send most away to cower

And because he did not want to scare her away

He kept this power of his at bay

But there was one who knew of this

And that is the man who took away his bliss

He had made a deal with people at work

But if only he had seen their wicked smirk

He had asked for money

To get to a place more sunny

But unknowingly they wanted it back

And before he had time, they didn't lack

For these people knew someone and were for hire

And if only he had known they had gone for the high buyer

The buyer wanted his power

And to that very day he hadn't known his life was planned out sour

Everything would've been fine

But his life was just not so kind.

They thought of her a distraction, a lout

And needed to burn her out

So on that day

His beautiful fiance

Had nothing more to say

He came home

His hopes high only to be shown

A mob now standing before him

With his hope gone out and his heart growing dim

"There he is!" one of them said,

"And now he will find his wicked wife dead!"

He pushed through, he found her lying there

His fiance reaching out and him taking her hand with care.

"Legato," she said, smiling ever so,

"To why they did this I do not know.

But I want you to see

What could be

I'll be waiting for you..."

"I love you."

She put a hand on his face. "I love you too."

And so he embraced her with one last kiss

Shedding tears for the one he knew he would miss.

Chattering voice echoed in his head

And soon enough did he want them all dead

He didn't care about them anymore

And frankly wasn't concerned on settling the score

As the flame in his heart had gone out

He grabbed his head with a rousing shout

That was the last emotion he would ever show

As he turned the guns on them, and waited for the screams to slow

He sat on the porch the next rainy day

A hole in his heart where his fiance now lay

And out of the shadows came a lone figure

Coming up to him only to linger

"I have a proposition for you," he said.

With a monotone voice, Legato replied, "I'd rather be dead."

"Like these souls now,

That you refuse to bury and have your head hung in a bow?"

"I pray not for those useless scum

But for her voice to be sung

Why did they take her away?

Didn't they realize how much they'd have to pay?"

The man stared at him with a wide smirk

Beckoning the shadows that would soon lurk.

"So you hate humans, just as I?"

"Yes, humans...I want them all to die!"

"Then you will join me,

and see the glorious world that will be!"

"But what can I do without her near,

what will I do without her here?"

The man, no so happy, frowned

Taking Legato's head forcefully, and letting him go to hit the ground

"So I'll take you from this life,

filled with hate and strife.

You'll work for me

And then you'll see

This world full of butterflies and spiders,

Will only have butterflies, after the spiders burn with the strike of igniters!"

The man laughed with hate in his eyes

Legato not getting a chance to say his goodbyes

Before his world faded to black

Her sweet lulling voice no longer there to hold him back

And so he stood

Trying to find his compassion the best he could

Maybe even Vash could see

The pain on his face as Milly and Meryl were not left to be

But if he could only say

That pulling that trigger would be a release that day

If only he could say it wasn't a curse

But would only let his soul disperse

And even if he could only get a glimpse of her

That would be enough, he'd be in heaven for sure

He had made mistakes in his physical mind that was cold

But asked for forgiveness in his soul that was so bold

And as Vash would rise

Legato continuing to kneel without surprise

The smirk across his face as he pulled the trigger was no longer in hate

But joining his love of late.


End file.
